Lux Cave
This isn’t our average “The main character killed someone and now my game is possessed by a demon” story. This event was supposed to happen in the game, and I know it. It all started a week or so back. My cousin was trading in some of her old Nintendo DSi games into GameStop, and she told me I could have one if I wanted. I didn’t know which to choose, as I liked many of the games presented to me. After a while, I settled on Pokémon Diamond because I was a Pokémon fan and I had Pokémon Pearl. She said I could have it as long as I erased her file as soon as I got home because she wanted her “adventure to live on” and so that her Pokémon would “live on.” I said yes, but was a bit curious about what she said about erasing the game. Once returning home, I ran upstairs and into my bedroom to get my DSi. As I booted up my DSi, put the game in, and started it, the intro to the game started playing. I watched it as I do with every new game I get, though while I was watching it, I saw something-out of place. When it showed turtwig, he appeared to have his eyes closed. A little shocked, I skipped the intro and decided to start playing, wondering why turtwig’s eyes were closed. I came to the menu to continue or make a new game, but unfortunately, my curiosity took over and I selected continue. When the game started, a cut scene began to play. It was very silent and the cut scene showed a female trainer sprite’s head in what appeared to be a cave which showed faint tears running down her face. The scene then moved slowly downward showing more parts of the cave, the female’s body, and two open pokéballs resting on the ground. The screen then cut to white and words in a dialogue box came up and said, “Bye adventure team…” and then the screen cut to black and the crying female trainer sprite came back, darkness surrounding her. A few seconds later another dialogue box came up and said, “I am sorry I have failed you. I hope your adventures elsewhere are better.” At this point I was confused and a little sad. The cut scene was finally over and I was in a cave. I didn’t know which and the cave looked completely different from other caves in the game. There were a few policemen standing around the opened pokéballs and I talked to one. He said, “I am sorry, young trainer. We got here too late, and the murderer is gone now. I wouldn’t even expect a murderer to be in Lux Cave! Let me escort you out of the cave…” The man and “me” walked out of a small section of the cave and proceeded walking up slopes, turning, and so on. While doing so, I was very confused. The game AutoSaved. The only entrance to the cave was somewhere I am not stating here for your Pokémon’s safety. As I saw where it was, I wanted to know what was going on. I turned my DSi off, took the game out, and got my Pokémon Pearl game. I started it, selected continue, and flew to the location of the eerie Lux Cave. To get in, you had to use cut on something I am not stating here. I still have no idea why my cousin would use cut here. The screen cut to black and slow creepy music played. The cave was empty, which made it scarier. A dialogue box came up and it said, “… … …” and this happened a few more times until the text changed to, “… Why hello there ...” I was scared and wondered if this was a joke by Nintendo. I kept walking through the cave, up walls, turning, and other stuff like that. I finally came to another entrance and walked through. I found myself in the same cave my cousin was in. A man who looked like a team rocket member and a criminal combined stood in the middle of the small section of the cave. He looked at me and dialogue came up. It said, “Why hello there, little friend, want to have a--well, I wouldn’t call it a Pokémon battle, but I would still consider it a ‘battle’.” The man then ran towards my trainer sprite and the screen abruptly cut to black once he reached me. The music suddenly stopped and I heard noises such as my Infernape, my starter Pokémon’s, cry, what assumed to be the sound of someone drawing a knife, and strange Pokémon sounds. I was horrified. I wanted to turn my DSi off but I wanted to know what was happening. My screen was then white and the same exact cut scene started playing, except with my Male trainer sprite instead of the female version. Six pokéballs were presented and I slowly started to realize what happened to me and my cousin. That man killed our Pokémon and I will never get them back because the game AutoSaved, although I tried various things to get them back like looking for YouTube videos on how to recover lost Pokémon and those sorts of things. I know this was supposed to happen in the game because I bought my game brand new and it happened in two games and for that I think Nintendo is sick, ruining not only my childhood but quite possibly others too. And just remember, if you ever find a hidden cave called Lux Cave by cutting something I will not state here, leave it. Just leave. Unless you want your Pokémon dead… January 9, 2014 (UTC)xXNova_CreepyPastas_3DXx Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life